Genius's Disadvantage
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Being genius is not always good. There are many disadvantages such as envy from people, too easy to figure everything out which made life boring, and… of course, hard to forget something, or rather someone. Especially someone who had dug deep into your heart… Ver27, R27


Geez, this is the crappiest story I ever made. Verde is really hard to write -_- But hope ya like it! Btw I'm still hiatus with my on-going stories.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Un-betaed

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

Click.

Tap, tap, tap.

A green haired man stopped typing on the keyboard as he stared at the screens in front of him with a calculating gaze. He fixed his spectacles' position on the bridge of his nose, calculations ran through his mind as he read and then continued to type some more.

His green hair was sticking out everywhere and was messier than it usually was. His clothes were disheveled with splotches of ink here and there. By his current states, anyone who sees him will think he was a beggar instead of a genius scientist he is. Mad scientist to be exact.

But that was true in some points. He actually hasn't bathed in three days in order to finish his latest invention. He doesn't really care what people think. It's not like there's any other human beside him in his laboratory anyway. There was just him, Keiman, and his inventions. But that was good enough for him.

When he finished typing whatever he was typing on the screens, he pressed the 'Enter' button on his keyboard and stimulations went on on the screen.

Each screen showed an animal or animals that were sprouting out different colored flames, attacking other animals, and won vigorously. The green haired man hummed slightly, analyzing the animals' prowess as statistics raised higher beside each animal's form.

After a while of thinking, he pressed some buttons on the keyboard while keeping his eyes on the screen, watching the animals' data. Once again, he pressed the 'Enter' button and the animals' forms changed into various weapons, such as cloak, katana, arrow, shield, handcuff, and other weapons.

But it didn't last long before they changed back to their animal form, groaning and collapsing to the floor in exhaustion, looking very tired. Some of them even fell asleep immediately due to the fatigue.

The green haired scientist hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin in a thinking gesture. "So the animals can't maintain their other form for a long time. And it seems like changing form could cause overtiredness. That might be troublesome." He tapped his forefinger on the table, a habit he did whenever he was thinking.

"But if I add more flames, I'm afraid their animal form can't stand it." He mumbled, running a hand through his green hair.

"Let's see what I can do" he continued typing again, searching for solutions.

He was currently working on an invention requested by an all-too-familiar familglia, Vongola Family. Actually, it was Vongola's technicians' job to work on this thing. But it looks like they're currently busy scheming something and decided to ask him instead.

Well, don't think too far. It's not like he was helping the Vongola. He just did it because it piques his interest, and he was paid. Apparently, they wanted to make box animals that can change their forms into weapons according to their masters' wishes, namely Vongola box.

The green haired scientist snorted at the name; such a classic and highly uncreative name. But oh well, who cares, he still got paid. His finger moved again on the keyboard almost automatically. It made him look like he was just pushing random buttons.

In the middle of his work though, the red lamp near his door suddenly lit up and loud sirens went off, signaling intruder or intruders had slipped into his lab. The greenet narrowed his eyes at the door, expecting someone to burst through it with a bazooka or torpedo. But none of it. Instead the metal door was slid open normally and a brunet came in casually like invited.

The brunet glanced around the dimly lit lab while whistling some song in an informal way, hands in his pockets. The brunet was tall, though not as tall as normal Italian men, but tall enough for a Japanese heritage. The man was clad in Armani black suit and slacks with white undershirt and black tie. He has spiky, gravity-defying brown hair that stuck out in the oddest angle, much like the scientist hair, but more more messier and fluffy. The man's sharp caramel brown eyes shone with kindness and infinite benevolence that normal Mafioso lack. But even so, he still looked sharp and cautious, his movement graceful, like he was ready for an attack anywhere, anytime. All in all, the man looked like a rich and important person, in which he is.

After a while looking around, the man's gaze finally settled on the scientist who sat on the plush office chair in front of numerous screens, one who had been analyzing him since he came in. The brunet smiled warmly, ignoring the irritated look on the other's face, and strode toward scientist easily with his long legs.

"So, how is it going, Verde?" The brunet asked, still smiling kindly and ignoring the loud sirens he had caused.

The scientist snorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance, and spoke, "It's been fine. Until you barge in _uninvited _that is..." He muttered, putting a lot of emphasize in the word 'uninvited' and pressed a button to turn off the sirens. "It's already the 5th time this week you barge in like that. I didn't know being a boss gave you so much free time" He then turned back to the screens in front of him and continued typing while completely ignoring the other's presence.

The brunet chuckled at the attitude the man gave him, quite used to those kind of snarky attitude with a certain espresso-loving-man hung around him almost in every chance he had. "It's not that I'm not busy. I just wanted to see how is it going, Verde"

The scientist shrugged his shoulder, not even turning away from the screens.

Tsuna shook his head. Sounds of shoes clacking echoed in the lab as the man walked to an old and overused couch in one corner of the lab as to not disturb the man's work with his presence (even though he _already_ had).

Dust had settled on the surface of the old couch with some holes on the leather here and there. Some are already tended with messy stitches while the rest are just let be. Overall, the couch looked very filthy and old, a choice a person with high position will never choose over their dead bodies. But the brunet just shrugged it off. He patted the couch to at least lessen the dust and sat down casually, paying no heed to the flying dust around him. The man then continued to stare soundlessly as the scientist worked while still putting up the warm and gentle smile on his face.

Verde_ does_ appreciate the silence the man gave. But after a while, and added with the stare he got from the brunet, it became nerve-wrecking. He could barely concentrate on his job as the man's gaze kept boring holes to his head, and it somehow made him reach his boiling point.

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare at people continuously?" The scientist inquired, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose while glaring at the man from the corner of his eyes.

The brunet blinked. Then he broke out into a full grin. "I don't want to disturb you but I'm also very curious to how you're doing those scientist thingy"

The greenet rolled his eyes again. "Too bad you already had" He grumbled, turning his attention back to the screens. "And it's not scientist thingy, it's process of observation, experimentation, and –"

"Yup!" The brunet cut him off, cupping his face with his hands and put his elbows on his knees.

Verde felt a vein twitch on his temple. He doesn't like to be cut off like that, especially about science. "I bet you're not even listening are you?" He asked rhetorically, fixing his glasses position with his index finger yet again.

Tsuna shook his head as a no, even though the scientist was not looking him, he was sure the other knew he shook his head. "I listened. But even if I listen, I'm sure I won't get even half of what you are talking about"

"As expected" the greenet replied, typing out the details of the operation on the screen. "I'm almost done with the boxes actually. So, you can stop coming over from now on"

Tsuna blinked. When what the other said sunk, he frowned slightly, almost looking like a pout on his face. "Geez, unfriendly much?" seeing no reaction coming from the other, the brunet continued, "Then just bring the boxes to the HQ whenever you are finished."

The scientist nodded mutely.

Tsuna puffed his cheek at the man's attitude but didn't complain about it. It was after all the man's personality, he prefer it that way.

Then his phone suddenly rang and snap him out of his thoughts. Seeing the caller ID, he immediately picked it up, fearing for his life if he didn't.

"Hello, Reborn" He greeted the person on the other line quite hesitantly.

Verde's finger twitched hearing his rival's name and accidentally pressed the wrong keys. He backspaced it and wrote the right sentence in the place, silently eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Oh, I'm in Verde's lab" Tsuna said, probably answering the other's question. He paused as the person on the other line spoke.

"Ehh? Why? I'm just watching how the boxes are going!" He complained frowning at the device in his hand. Verde rubbed his eyes. He must be getting sleepy that he almost mistook the frown with a pout.

"Fine. I'll be back. Just make sure don't add anymore stack to my desk, it'll break down" He stated, rubbing his forehead.

The brunet then stood from his comfortable position, muttering incoherently under his breath while patting his pants from the dust. He turned to the scientist with his normal charming smile and spoke, "I have to go now, Reborn is searching for me" He said sheepishly.

The greenet nodded again, busying himself with the computer.

Tsuna smiled softly. "I'll be going then" he said, waving his hand and walked to the metal door where he came from.

But before he could step out, Verde called him. "Vongola"

The said person turned to him with a questioning gaze, his hand already half way to the button beside the door. He hummed in a questioning tone, telling the other to continue.

Verde sighed. He fixed his spectacles position on the bridge of his nose and looked at the other with a blank look. "Don't ever come back here" he stated with a firm and strict tone, daring the other to rebel.

Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Eh? Why?"

Verde turned his face to screens and shrugged. "Just don't"

Tsuna pouted. "Fine, I won't" he said before he step out of the lab in a slight anger.

But he was the one barging in in the first place. He didn't have any right to complain.

The brunet sighed, running a hand through his fluffy hair. "Geez, it's really hard to understand a scientist" He mumbled as he walked toward his car.

Verde took off his spectacles and placed it down on the table as he looked down in regret. Now, he doesn't have to worry anymore about the brunet.

But... His chest felt hurt. It was strange, he was supposed to feel relieve, not pain and regret. He raked his hair in distress, sighing heavily as he did so.

That's why he hated to have something to do with human's feeling. It was just too random and dynamic. He didn't understand why he felt a suffocating feeling whenever the brunet was around. He didn't understand why he felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness in his chest whenever the brunet smiled at him. And he also didn't understand why he felt immense _irritation_ when he heard that the brunet was going out with his rival, Reborn. Nothing made sense to him.

He face-palmed, calming his senses. Now, he just have to finish the damn boxes and he will have nothing to do with the brunet anymore.

With a new found motivation, he continued to work on the boxes.

* * *

He passed over the slid-glass door with a wooden box in his hand. He was finally finished with the Vongola boxes and he just have to bring it to the boss to make sure everything is good.

Holding the box in one hand, he knocked on the elegant mahogany double door.

Not long after, he heard that cheerful familiar voice from the other side, telling him to come in.

He complied, opening the door and came in. The first sight that greet him was a large mahogany desk with several stacks of paper surrounding it, some on the top of the table. Then that familiar brown hair popped up from the behind the papers.

Seeing who the person was, Tsuna smiled. "So, you're finished" He pulled himself out of the papers and walked toward the sofa in front of his desk. He gestured the greenet to sit on the couch opposite him, and the man did as he was told. He opened the lid of the wooden boxes, showing the colorful boxes with Vongola's insignia embedded on it.

Tsuna smiled and opened his mouth to say something but Verde cut him off. "Cut the chit-chat. Just look at theses boxes, see whether it was good or not, and I'm going" He said coldly, cutting to the case.

The brunet sighed exasperatedly at the man. "Okay, okay"

He then reached out to the orange box in the middle of the boxes and inspected it.

After a while, he grinned. "It's an okay!" He exclaimed, putting the box down to the glass table between them.

The green haired scientist raised his brow at the man. "You're not going to test it?" he inquired.

The brunet shook his head. "Nope, I'm pretty sure it'll be fine"

The scientist stared at him for a while, then he sighed. "Whatever you say. You have to pay me if you want me to fix it since you've okayed it"

Tsuna nodded, smiling. "Thanks"

Verde stood from his seat, unknown feeling inside him started to overflow hearing the brunet thank _and_ smile at him. "I'm going" He stated and walked out of the office, a bit in hurry. He didn't understand that feeling, and he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. After all, "unknown" is not in his dictionary.

Tsuna blinked as the man stormed out of his office. Before he realized it, the scientist was already gone.

The brunet shook his head and turned to the stacks of papers. Now, he had to finish those. The brunet shuddered. And he _was_ happy when someone appeared and gave him a break from those.

* * *

As he closed the double door behind him, Verde saw black from the corner of his eyes, and it only meant one thing to him.

"Reborn" He said with slight venom in his voice.

The other tipped his fedora slightly, showing his sharp cobalt black eyes. "Chaos"

The greenet rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Not wanting anything to do with the raven haired Hitman, he walked pass him, intending to go back to his lab and made another invention to distract him from the fluttery feeling inside his chest.

But before he could leave the premise, the Hitman spoke, "I know your feeling"

That stopped the scientist in his track.

The Hitman noticed and continued. "Actually, I don't care about your feeling. But just so you know, he's already mine" he declared, narrowing his eyes at the greenet.

Verde stayed silent and still on his spot.

Seeing no reaction coming from the other man, the fedora-wearing man clicked his tongue and walked into the room the other came out from, Tsuna's office. And he was sure he doesn't want to know what they're doing in there.

Finally gaining his senses, the greenet sighed. "I know that" he said, answering the man that was already gone.

He shut his eyes, his brows furrowed. "But I don't know if I can even forget him." He mumbled.

After a while, he continued to walk to the exit.

"Damn my IQ" He muttered before he walked and disappeared into the green forest around the mansion.

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
